


Dreaming about you

by Hszhu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Past Lives, Romance, Short One Shot, Subways, dream - Freeform, my mc's name is Minji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: If we meet in the next life, will you remember me?Since puberty, Minji has been dreaming about a silver haired man, but she can’t remember his face. The dream is always sweet, where her dream man kept calling her his princess. Though normally they don’t do anything much in her dreams, there’s one sentence that kept stuck in Minji’s head. Still, how can someone remember their past life?Nothing had happened until Minji is approaching 23, and that’s when she saw a silver haired man in the subway garnering attentions from other females.





	Dreaming about you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger

Imagine you are playing the same track over and over, since you hit the repeat one song button.

Yes, I have the same dreams over and over, and I never seen the ending, or can’t look for anyone that resembles the man in my dream. He has silver hair, and he has a charming body shape, but I can’t seem to recall his face.

It’s like looking at a faceless doll or something.

What if he is a mystical being that comes to steal your life via your dreams at night? Stupid Minji, stop thinking too much and get an appointment with your therapist! But will a therapist really help in this kind of matter?

In my dreams, that man and I never really share a conversation. Most of the time we are just spending time in each other’s embrace, of course I can’t feel much since it’s a dream. I can’t even move properly, damn it. Still, there’s one sentence, or rather a question that stucks in my mind snce forever.

_If we meet in the next life, will you remember me?_

So he is someone I knew in my past life or something? I’m dreaming about my past life? I picked up all the books and articles I can find about past life, but it never seem to provide much information to me. I am getting more and more frustrated, and there’s no clue whatsoever.

What can I do? I tried search for a silver haired man online and social medias, but all I can find that match this description is Zen, the musical actor. He didn’t feel like the one, but how I can be sure about it?

I sigh and grab my things after locking my locker. I said goodbye to my supervisor and enter the subway entrance. While waiting for the next train, I scroll on this actor Zen’s fan page and it seems that most of his fans are girls, which is typical. I mean, he look so perfect in terms of looks and body that most girls became his fans due to that. Still, I wonder why he didn’t become big yet? Despite his looks, he really seems like a hardworker and a talented musical actor. He can sing, dance, act at the same time, which most people can’t do in this modern day.

I enter one of the cart and get a seat. Then I start to plug my ears while listening to some English songs. A group of girls who seems to be friends happen to sit at the adjacent seat of mine. They are talking about what food to get or something.

After another stop, the girls become more and more restless. Their talking start to get on my nerve that I can’t listen to my song properly since my earphone doesn’t have noice cancelling feature. I pause my song on my phone to look at their subject of conversation and realised that my heart almost skip a beat.

Standing in front of me, is the musical actor Zen. He is listening to something with his earphone plugged, and he seems to be oblivious to the attention he is garnering. Even some ahjumma is looking his way with hearts on her eyes.

But why does he seems so familiar? Could he really be the man in my dreams? Since the man in my dream doesn’t have a face, he might be anyone with silver hair. His presence seems to be making my heart beating faster and my cheeks flushing. Is it due to his handsome man aura?

I might be mistaken, so I should try to calm down instead of rushing to conclusion. I take a huge sip from my water bottle and got choke when the cart crossed a bump. I keep patting my chest and cough, but the water never seem to be coming out.

Just then I can hear a concerned lovely voice, “miss, are you okay?” I hold out my hand to signal that there’s nothing huge and bad.

After coughing for a few more times, I feel better. Then I look at the guy in front of me and mutter a quiet thanks, which he responds by smiling. The girls besides me starts to swoon, and one of them even give me an evil glare.

I quickly get up to exit my stop, and it seems Zen exits too. After a few steps, I can hear that actor keeps shouting hold on, and I turn around.

“Hold on miss-”

He seems to be running over, and when I stop and turn around, he pauses quite abruptly and looks at me.

“My lady, have we somehow met somewhere before?”

Could it be he is having the same dream as me? Just when I want to say something, he continues, “not to be creepy, but you seriously look and give the similar vibe as my dream girl.”

Dream girl? Should I tell him that he looks similar with my dream guy? What should I do in such situation?

“No, we haven’t met before.”

“Okay, then let’s get started in knowing each other from now on. My name’s Zen, please don’t search me online, it’s kind of embarrassing. What about you?”


End file.
